(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to debris and snow removal systems and, more particularly, to position actuators for debris and snow removal systems mounted on vehicles.
(2) Description of Related Art
Implement position actuators have long been known in the art. The size and weight of the vehicle to which the implement is mounted typically limits the size and weight of the implement position actuator. On large vehicles, electric and hydraulic actuators are typical. On smaller vehicles however, like All Terrain Vehicles (ATV's) and light trucks, hydraulic actuators are often too heavy and or bulky because of the requirement of an additional subsystem to handle hydraulic fluids. Correspondingly, the field of small vehicle implement position actuators is dominated by electrical position actuators.
Mainstream electrical position actuators have certain distinct advantages and disadvantages. Their greatest advantage is that most small vehicles already have an electrical system. Further, electric motors are often quite compact. Their greatest disadvantage with respect to implement position actuators is their relatively high RPM and low torque. All current electrical actuator systems on the market are forced to use some sort of gear reduction system to provide the high torque needed for implement position actuation. All leading systems currently on the market rely on bulky and complicated multi-stage gear assemblies. These assemblies are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Another problem with the related art is the need to isolate the implement position actuator from shocks the implement sustains. In typical operation, an implement can hit rocks and other solid objects and the force of those impacts are transferred from the implement through the implement position actuators to the vehicle the system is mounted on. The implement position actuator is typically the weakest portion of the vehicle implement system and it usually absorbs the majority of the forces from an impact. When the actuator absorbs the force it reduces the shocks transferred to the vehicle. However, the implement position actuator must be robust enough to handle the energy that will be transferred through it and not destroy itself. This is a common problem with the related art in that it is difficult to design a gear assembly that isolates the shocks sustained by the implement and does not suffer from reduced lifespan.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an electrically operated implement position actuator that is simple to manufacture and isolates the vehicle from the shocks and forces the implement will encounter while providing a long unit lifespan.